Do You Hear Me?
by Kitsune Diachi
Summary: ...He gasped and shielded his face with his arms as a particularly strong gust blew through. He lowered his arms to see a white and blue rose on the ground...past NaruxSasu, NejixSasu


Do You Hear Me?

Pairing: Naru-x-Sasu, Neji-x-Sasu

Rating: T

Warning: depression?, boy-x-boy, death fic(ok kinda but not really), AU, OOC and language

Summary: He opened the door and walked out behind Ino's house, into her maze of flowers and bushes. He gasped and shielded his face with his arms as a particularly strong gust blew through. He lowered his arms to see a white and blue rose on the ground in front of him. He looked up at the sky.

Authoress: Kit.Koneko.Kagehisa aka Megan Newton B. (that's my name don't wear it out but ya won't find me going by that anywhere, I go by Kit.)

Song: Do You Hear Me

Band: Adema

In Memory of: My aunt, who died of breast cancer on August 5, 2004

Key:

_'thoughts'_

**Flashbacks**

Lyrics

Text, "Dialogue"

---

Are you looking down on me right now

It was dreary on the day of the funeral. A young man, around nineteen, stared up at the sky as rain poured down and mingled with his tears. A hand weighed upon his shoulder, a boulder on his heart.

I feel your presence beam down

He turned to face the older man behind him. "What is it?" He questioned, softly.

"He's better now Sasuke."

Sasuke Uchiha, a broody young man with long raven hair, snarled. "He's not better you ass, he's dead!"

The silver haired man sighed. "He knew he was going to die."

"I don't care!" Sasuke growled, tears running down his face even faster now.

Watching you get ill it changed our lives

"Sasuke, listen to reason! Naruto had cancer! It had to happen sooner or later."

"Kakashi maybe you should-" A shorter man next to the silver haired man began to protest softly, staring concern at Sasuke.

Kakashi held his hand up. "No, Iruka, someone needs to tell him this."

Iruka glared up at him. "Not at his boyfriend's funeral!"

Kakashi sighed. "Fine."

Iruka gave Sasuke a warm hug. "I'm sorry Sasuke. It'll be alright. He wouldn't want you upset about it."

Your hand went limp and we cried

Sasuke let his head slowly fall onto his godfathers shoulder. "Why didn't any one tell me he was terminal?"

I didn't realize you had to go

**Sasuke stared at the blond in the bed. "N-naru…how long have you been like this?"**

**"Years Sasu, I didn't want to tell you, I didn't want to worry you." The blond rasped pained.**

**Sasuke choked back a sob hugging the boy to him. "Don't leave me Naru please!"**

**Naruto smiled weakly. "I have to Sasu…I have to…" He muttered, falling limp in Sasuke's arms.**

Sasuke sobbed softly into Iruka's shoulder.

I wish I had the chance to tell you

---3 Years Later---

I'm so sorry...  
  
Sasuke stared out the window of Iruka's car. His eyes took in nothing, he simply stared emotionlessly out at the dark sky.

Iruka glanced over at him. "Sasuke, is something wrong?"

Do you here me

Sasuke blinked and turned to him, eyes still blank. "No, I'm fine." The answer was automatic, a robot reaction.

Iruka frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, nothing's wrong." The answer was the same as the last, emotionless, blank just like his eyes.

Iruka sighed. "Alright."

Sasuke blinked again and turned back to the window.  
  
Praying to you where can I find you  
I'm thinking of you darling, darling, darling

Ino stared at her best friend as he walked in. "Sasuke? What's wrong?"

Sasuke stared at her. "Nothing."

She sighed. "You're lying. Spill, what's wrong?"

He sighed and sat down. "You just have to be able to see right through me, don't you?" He grumbled softly. "What is it with blondes?"

Ino gasped. "Oh my god! It's the anniversary isn't it?"

Sasuke looked up at her sadly. "Yes. How can everyone forget that?"

Ino wrapped her arms around him. "Hey, not everyone forgot. And besides, Naruto, the idiot he was wouldn't want us to be upset over him."

"He'd probably want us to celebrate the moron." Sasuke whispered.

Ino smiled sadly. "Probably, but remember he's in a better place Sasuke."

Sasuke stared up at her. "I still miss him."

"Don't we all?" A deep voice questioned, quietly.

Somewhere you can escape

They turned to the intruder. Ino sighed. "Neji, you asshole, you scared the shit outa me."

Sasuke studied him a moment. "Neji?"

I'm looking for a sign from up above

Neji smiled. "Yeah, how've you been Sasuke?"

Sasuke raised a fine eyebrow. "Fine, I thought you left the country?"

Neji sat down next to him. "I came back."

"Why?" Ino asked.

"To see someone."

Ino smirked. "Who?"

Neji glared at her. "You already know that, and besides, it still isn't any of your business!" He snapped.

Sasuke glanced at them a moment before gracefully standing up and walking away silently. _'Naruto…Neji…Can I actually love again? Naruto…would you care?'_

That you still care and have love

He opened the door and walked out behind Ino's house, into her maze of flowers and bushes. He gasped and shielded his face with his arms as a particularly strong gust blew through. He lowered his arms to see a white and blue rose on the ground in front of him. He looked up at the sky. _'Naru…is this supposed to mean I can love again?'_ He looked up as the door burst open and Neji ran out, followed by Ino.

"Sasuke! There you are!" Neji called out.

Ino immediately hugged him. "We were so worried!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I was only gone for a second."

"More like 15 minutes. We looked everywhere. Don't worry us like that." Neji chided gently.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stared at the rose. Ino looked at it and frowned. "Where'd you get that at?"

"I don't know…"

Neji rolled his eyes. "Moron."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Don't call me that!" He snapped.

Neji's eyes snapped open. "What the- oh…"

Sasuke had a single tear running down his face. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean-"

Neji held a hand over Sasuke's mouth. "It's fine."

I was really young and didn't know

Sasuke looked up at him. _'Thank you Naruto…Thank you Neji.'_

Ino smirked. "I think someone has a crush!"

Sasuke turned bright pink and glared at his best friend. "Ino!"

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Is she telling the truth?"

I wish I had the chance to tell you

Sasuke turned to him, still bright pink. "N-no!"

"Wrong." He whispered in Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke shook his head. "Why are you two my friends?"

Neji and Ino smirked. "You love us and you know it!" They chorused.

I'm so sorry

Sasuke sighed. "I can only wish I didn't know you two."

Ino laughed. "Well, you do, and I don't think you can disown friends."

Work harder for nothing

Sasuke sighed. "I can wish that I could though, can't I?"

"Well, I suppose, but then I wouldn't get the chance to ask you to go to dinner with me?"

Sasuke turned to Neji. "What!?"

Neji smiled. "Will you go on a date with me?"

Sasuke blushed. "I…alright…" He mumbled.

Ino smirked. "Aww, I was right!"

Sasuke raised his finger and showed it to her. "Shut up."

Ino laughed and walked inside.

Sasuke watched her until he made sure she was in the house before yawning softly. Neji smirked and pulled Sasuke into his arms, picking him up.

Sasuke yelped. "What the hell? Neji! Put me down!"

To come up I'm fading

Neji thought about it a moment. "No. Go to sleep Sasuke. You have bags under your eyes, and your skinny as hell. You need to get some sleep. And eat. When was the last time you slept well or ate?"

"I haven't slept in three years, and I ate yesterday."

"What the hell did you eat?"

"I don't know…whatever Kakashi fixed."

Work harder for nothing at all

Neji sighed as Sasuke fell asleep in his arms. "Naruto…I promise I'll take good care of him for you." He whispered staring down at the peaceful boy in his arms. He glanced up at the sky as a soft breeze blew his hair into his face. "You're welcome Naruto." He mumbled looking up to the starry night sky.

Sasuke moaned softly in his sleep. "Naruto…"

The wind howled a haunting song softly, blowing circles around the two.

Neji smiled. _'I'll take good care of him Naruto, don't worry.'_ He internally promised, again, to Sasuke's dead lover.  
  
To find you you're nowhere

Sooooo…..good, bad, pathetic, indifferent, ok? REVIEWWWW AND TELL ME HOW I DID! Please????? Pretty please? IM GROVELING AND BEGGING OVER HERE!!!!!! Please??? You know you want to! -puppy dog eyes- tell me how I did pleaseee!?


End file.
